


Sam Beckett and the Leap to Hogwarts

by Sonia34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Quantum Leap
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Sam Beckett leaps into Harry Potter, to find a world of which he never knew, and doesn't quite understand. He finds himself doing magic, riding a broomstick, and trying to put right what once went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Beckett and the Leap to Hogwarts

A tingling sensation surrounded me, and I vanished, appearing again in a place I’d never seen before. I was in a stone corridor. Suits of armor lined the walls. Maybe I was on a set, or at the house of some person who thought they where a king or queen.

A door in front of me opened, and a boy with a long nose, freckles, bright red hair, and black robes rushed toward me. A girl about his age, with long frizzy brown hair walked beside him. Both where carrying books. As they approached me, other children, all about the same age, exited through the door too, all heading in different directions.

“Harry,” said the girl, “We’d been wondering where you were. You didn’t come to class!” I must be in some kind of school. But what school within my lifetime looked like _this?_ “Yeah Harry, where have you been? I haven’t seen you since breakfast!” Maybe this was a bording school… either that or I was related to the red haired boy. “I was, um, not feeling to well.” The girls face turned from one of dissaproval to worry. “Are you alright? Did you go to the hospital wing? Are you better now?” “Yes.” I replied. “ _Good._ ” Said the red haired boy. “After all, today’s the big game!” “Yes, good luck!” Said the girl.

Okay, I played some sport. Football, soccer…? I didn’t know. “Right, the game. I love playing… that game.” “ _Obviously,_ ” said the boy. ”Quidditch is the _best!_ ” “Quidditch?” I stammered. What game was that? Whatever it was, the name sounded practically made up, and I had no idea how to play it. Maybe it was made up. Maybe these kids made it up, and they had matches with friends sometimes?

Just then a blond boy came over to us. “Why, if it isn’t Potter and his Pathetic Pals.” He said. This was obviously a bully. He smirked. “ _We’re_ the pathetic ones?” Said the red haired boy. “Ron!” The girl warned. Okay, I had a name. “Don’t you have a class to get to, Malfoy?” Two names. “Come on Harry, Hermione. Lets go somewhere else.” Three names. At least now I knew enough to talk to the people with me. Now maybe I could find something out. But what I really needed was a mirror. And where was Al?


End file.
